Enigma: A New Rider
by SalamenceKidd
Summary: A new rider, Kamen Rider Enigma emerge from Blade's footsteps. A fic of Kamen Rider Blade & Decade. (Will have analysis of Rider very soon!)


**I do not own any copyrights of Kamen rider + this is a prologue and is before the actual story. I'll be making an analysis that goes prior to this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

_5 years ago, Decade War_

_"Once. there was a time where Kamen Riders were made from thin air. The Rider System was one of those miracles. Now, it's your go. To make a new era"_

**-Kazuma telling a stranger before his death in the Rider War**

* * *

Kazuma gives him a Rider Buckle and two Ace Cards.

"Wait, what?" the stranger questions."Why two Ace Cards and what's with this deck. Infinity sign? Oh wait. You're dead." An explosion erupts towards him. The strangers flips and funnily lands. Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotions laughs with his Gun Mode Rider Booker pointing at the stranger.

" I see. You have some skill. At landing." Decade torments with a natural deep voice.

_Stranger replies,"Heh. That was kinda cool, ay.."_

"Shut up, scrub!" Decade interrupts and points the Booker to the stranger's head. "Just hand me over the set, kid, and I won't take you down to Shocker HQ. After all. I'm the destroyer of ALL Kamen Rider!"

_The stranger laughs sadistically. "You think you, Decade, can do that? I'm not suprised at all. My name is Shigima Miztume. Nice to mee.."_

Decade shoots the stranger's arm with no remorse. The blood dripped heavily on Shigima's body and the wound was like-wise. radioactive. The skin turned into rusted metal and the skin was bare-gone, leaving the disintegrating muscle to peril.

_"Ouch! Are we even going somewhere with this or what!" Shigima says obliviously._

Decade groans heavily and pushes the gun barrel inside Shigima's wound. "YOU THINK I'M JOKING!? HUH!"

_"Ahhh..That hurts..Please stop!" Shigima moans hysterically_

"So you do feel pain." Decade pushes the wound even further.

_"That's right. Push...it...in...there. Oh yeah. That's the spot!"_

"What?!"

Shigima roundhouse kicks him and tries to slide the two Ace cards into the slide slots.

_"Oops..Wrong way!"_

**_"Ahhhhh!"_** Decade rams into Shigima and pummels him back.

_"Ah! There you go." _Shigima slides the cards. (The belt buckles both ways, unlike Blade and the others. And also the noise after the belt is buckled sounds like Chalice and Blade's together, just to note)

"Come to little Decadaddy!" Decade rams towards Shigima, but misses. Shigima raises both hands up (kinda like when Agito transforms into Burning Form).

**_HENSHIN_**

**'SEAL OUT'**

Two transformational shields come out, surrounding Shigima's left and right side.

"Ahhhh!" Decade wields his sword out and charges at Shigima.

"Show me how you're going to stand from this, Shigima Mitzume!" Decade quickly gets his Slash card and deploys it.

_**"Kamiin Rideda: Slash!"**_

However, the transformation shield deflects the attack and Shigima transforms. Decade falls from the impact.

_It reveals Kamen Rider Enigma, a merge of Catergory Ace Scorpion and Catergory 9 Python._

* * *

_"Hmmph.. You're just a peasant of mine!" _

_Shigima's rider quote_

_"Oops. Should have made a better announcement for my first time. I guess I have to be stuck with this one for now. But you, sir, having a giggle there HAHAHAHAHA!" _

_A silent breeze surrounds the battlefield, like a gunfight in the Western. They circle on around, death-staring each other into Oblivion,. No body made a sudden move; only the most useful side galloping. _

__"I'm new to this so uh..let me have a..uh..handicap, I guess." Shigima, anxious detaches the WhipRouzer from his rats-tail-like attachment on his helmet and leans it on his right shoulder (he's right handed).__

__The two still circulate around, occasionally trying to feint one another.__

Decade notes to Shigima. "Heh, I'd be woe already if you took the chance. After all, this isn't your fight. You're nothing but a filler to me, kid."

_"Well. Correct but you actually attacked me. So you're nothing..."_

Shigima suddenly whips consistently on Decade's torso.

**"AAAHHHHHHH!"**

Decade falls back down, and already wounded he gets back up.

"I see then Shigima! I crush you face and make your buckle my trophy! But lets have...some fun! After all, this is what you wanted after Kazuma's #1 fan having the power himself."

Decade quickly deploys the **"Blast" **card.

**"Kamiin Rideda: Blast"**

Using the card he points the trigger upwards and rains AR bullets. In contray, Shigima sneakily commando rolls and deploys his _Category 2 Stingray._

**"WHIP"**

Shigima lashes Decade's legs and takes out the _Category 9 Python _out of his Rider Buckle and deploys the card.

**"CONSTRICT"  
**

_Joining up the Category 9 and 2, it combines. Resulting in a combo move_

**"WHIPLASH" **

_Suddenly, Enigma's WhipRouzer constricts Decade's legs and Shigima spins around in a hurricane. The colour of it changes from white to red. When the hurricane turns blue, Enigma then detaches the handle and whip together, sending Decade flying and him smashing his head onto a brick wall. The power is so immense that the building collapses, causing the collateral to fall on Decade himself._

* * *

"Hmph" Sighima walks to Decade's restplace, with him underneath the rubble from Enigma's power. _"So! Do you think I'm a filler now?! *sadistic laugh*"_

"Don't be so relived!" Decade attempts to deploy the **"Kabuto"** card.

**"Kamiin Rideda: Kabuto"**

The rubble starts to disappear (Kamen Rider logic) and appears Decade as Kabuto Rider Form. "Got you now!" Despite the sudden action, Shigima already pre-handed the _Category 4 Sawfish, which signals a powerful powerhouse kick._

**"RAAYZAR"** (Razor)

Shigima powerhouses Decade instantaneously, as fast soon as Decade changed into Kabuto.

Decade falls from the impact and a sharp piece of rubble, the bottom piece of a broken pole, stabs into the lower back, crushing the spine with it."Aahh. Curse you!" Decade moans, with lustre red photon blood (the same in Faiz and similar riders), heavily dripping on him. Shigima walks to Decade again. He says to him with sarcasm:

_"Ohh no! You resisting from an innocent bystander? Thaat's just ruude, in my opinion. Even that? You are the 'Destroyer of the Worlds'! And loook at this!"_

"Stop pitying me...Shigima..Mitzume! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

_"Just a by-passing Kamen Rider..Oh wait! That's your punchline! I guess I'll 'use' that for now."_

**_"SEAL IN"_**

-De transformation-

_"But I guess.." Shigima proceeds to stomp on his head. "They want me. Not you...*sadistic laugh*" _

**Shigima finds a 'crack' nearby and finds his previous memory of his 'human' universe. He proceeds to walk into it.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW. HELPS A LOT IF YOU LIKE OR HATE THIS DRAFT! **_


End file.
